Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans
by Veritable-Wasteland
Summary: A collection of One-Shots and Drabbles. AkuRoku and Soriku. Prompts and Requests always welcome.
1. I'm Lovin' It

Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans

* * *

A/N: Welcome to Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans! What is this? A collection of the madness that runs my mind and concentration when I should be doing other things. This is just a place I'm going to dump the random junk that takes up space in my brain, and I think is worth sharing, from time to time. Enjoy!

P.S. This is rated mainly for language. I have a bit of a potty mouth sometimes. ;D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own rambunctious group of silly drunkards.

* * *

Doo-Wop 1: I'm Lovin' It (Based on a true story)

* * *

Roxas was not a happy camper. Not in the very least. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed male let the obscenities fly as he climbed into the driver's seat of his silver, 2010 Toyota Corolla. He groaned, lightly hitting his head on the steering wheel before letting out a very petulant moan, accompanied by a foot stomp before pulling out of the driveway of his apartment.

If there was one thing that Roxas hated with the very epitome of his soul, it was being the designated driver. Roxas was of the mindset that if he was going to be surrounded by a bunch of wasted people, then he would very much prefer to be wasted himself. But as this little game of Rock, Paper, Scissors he had played with his brother, Sora, had deigned, that was not going to be the case tonight. Roxas and Sora had happily seen off a group of their friends earlier that night as they left to go to a party and meet up with some other friends at a bar. But now, as a phone call from a nearly incapacitated Demyx had informed them, the plan for Riku to not drink had disappeared after the silver haired man had taken a $70 bet that he, in fact, was not too much of a prude to do a keg stand. Roxas' irritation was slightly subdued by the fact that the bar in question, was not too far away.

"Heeyyy, it's Roxy! Hey, there, Roxanna!"

And so it begins.

Roxas visibly cringed as he heard Demyx call his name with obvious slurred speech. He looked out to find Demyx, Axel and Riku standing out of a very suspicious-looking hole in the wall bar. Roxas frowned at the sight. It looked like the kind of place you'd get AIDS from if you just stared at it too long. It made sense, though. Axel, a.k.a Captain Cheap-o, did say he was paying tonight. The trio all seemed to be using each other as support, as if the bass pounding from the speakers from inside would knock them over if any of them tried to stand up on their own. Axel defied all laws of extreme drunkenness by stumbling a couple of inches over to the rolled down passenger side window and leaning into it.

"Hey there, Baby Blues. Looking for some fun tonight? I'll do something strange for a little bit of change." Axel suggested in a stage whisper with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Roxas' eyes' widened and jaw dropped to the floor simultaneously.

"W-What the f – Axel, if you don't get your dumbass into this car, right fucking now, I swear –!" Roxas sputtered the empty half-threat. His face was on fire as Demyx and Riku howled with laughter in the background.

This hatred Roxas harbored against being the only sober kid in the mix was intensified two-fold when he had not only a car full of shit-faced, rambunctious twenty-somethings, but also his shit-faced twenty-three year old boyfriend, Axel. In Roxas' opinion, Axel was the worst kind of drunk there could possibly be: The Loud and Flailing, Touchy-Feely, Perverted, Giggly kind.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that. You know you want it." Axel laughed before puckering his lips and leaning his head further into the window. The smell of alcohol and sweat radiating off of the man, hit Roxas hard.

"Ax, I swear…" Roxas started, still too taken aback by his boyfriend's behavior to think of a really good threat.

Axel, the incredibly hardheaded redhead he was, continued to lean into through the window.

Roxas, the very unimpressed grump he was, started rolling up said window while Axel's head was still through it.

"Whoa!" Axel called as he unsteadily yanked himself backwards, knocking into Riku and Demyx who were still sniggering uncontrollably.

"I warned you. Now, get your unbelievably obnoxious ass into this car or I swear I'll pull off and leave you three stooges here."

Axel maturely mimicked Roxas in a series of annoyingly high-pitched squawks before as he pulled open the door and poured his lanky frame inside the vehicle. Roxas could literally hear a headache coming over the horizon as the started his car back up.

"I want food!" Axel announced loudly five minutes into the ride.

His audience, Riku and Demyx, had passed out the second their bodies hit the soft fabric-covered seats.

"Too bad." Roxas answered.

"I want foooood! I want a McDouble!" Axel shouted again, this time adding a nasally whine.

"Look, we're about ten minutes from home and I'm sure you won't waste away until then."

"Don't bet. I'm already so skinny, I could use dental floss, as a blindfold."

"I'm not stopping. The last thing I want is for Bubbles or Buttercup back there, to puke in my car." Roxas chided sternly. He looked over briefly to find Axel attempting Sora's patented wide-eyed, Puss 'N Boots pout. "And stop that, you look like a needy crack whore."

Axel reached over to touch the Roxas' face, only for the unsteady man to wind up in his lap after the blonde hit a bump particularly hard.

"Well I am needy…" Axel replied hotly as he let a hand clumsily roam Roxas' thigh.

"Axel, what the fuck are you –" Roxas cursed, swatting at the intoxicated bundle of craziness that was intent on molesting him. "O-okay, damn it! Fine, we'll stop to McDonald's, just get back in your seat!"

The blonde pulled to a red light and manually pushed Axel back into his seat before knocking his head back against his own headrest. All he had wanted was a nice, quiet night at home. It was the constant dream of every nerd on the planet to sit at home with a good book, music and tea. Roxas should have known that was nothing more than wishful thinking. His life was God's personal Comedy Central, where nothing ever went as planned. Roxas continued down the street, fighting the urge to slam his head into the dashboard as Axel sang along, to the top of his lungs, to the radio.

Roxas pledged death to LMFAO and their nonsensical song about sexiness and animal print pants, as he pulled into the drive-through under a sign bolstering Golden Arches.

"Hey, Rox?" Demyx called quietly from the backseat. "We stopped?"

Roxas looked into the rearview mirror at the sandy-blonde in the backseat. "Uh, sorta."

"Perfect." He answered before flinging open a back door and vomiting onto the slab of concrete near the large light up food menu.

Roxas groaned uncomfortably as Axel laughed and cheered beside him.

"Look at him go! Dude, I told you, Beer before liquor, never sicker." The redhead slurred.

Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to tune out the disgusting splattering sounds by focusing on the radio. No matter how much he had cursed LMFAO before, they were saving him now. A couple of moments passed before Demyx pulled his head back into the car with a content sigh.

"Are you good now?" Roxas asked?

Demyx quietly gave his friend a thumbs up before seemingly passing out again. Roxas rubbed his eyes roughly before pulling up to the illuminated menu board.

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?" A bored sounding, static-filled male voice greeted them.

Roxas leaned his head out of the window. "Yeah, can I get a McDouble, please?"

"We're out of meat."

Roxas blinked. "You're out of – How are you out of meat? You specialize in selling burgers."

The blonde driver fought the urge to add: "That is, if you really want to call the crap on a cracker you pawn off on people, a burger."

"We just are sir."

Roxas sighed. Well it _was_ nearly two in the morning, for what it was worth.

"How about a McChicken, then?"

The blonde figured Axel was probably much too drunk to notice and if he did, screw it.

"We're out of chicken patties. All we have are McNuggets and fries."

Roxas stared at the large computerized speaker for a moment. A slew of questions bombarded his mind. The most forefront of them being: Well, why the fuck are you open? How long have those fries and nuggets been sitting? But neither of these questions had a chance to be voiced as Axel leaned over the blonde and voiced a question of his very own.

"Well, how about you stick your dick on a bun and I bite that?"

Roxas stopped dead before turning his head to look his (now, seconds from being dead) boyfriend in the face. The redheaded package of trouble just looked back with a wide grin. A loud guffaw could be heard from the backseat.

"That. Is. The. Funniest. Shit. Ever!"

Roxas jerked around to evil glare Demyx back into silence. Roxas turned back to the speaker, exceedingly mortified but too stubborn to let Axel win this round and much too cheap to let this little detour be a waste of gas money.

"We'll take the Nuggets, please."

"$6.95, please pull up the second window." The voice replied shortly.

Roxas moved to pull up to the second window but instead jerked the car to stop and turned to the two, somewhat, lucid passengers.

"Axel, I swear if you open your mouth when we get up there, the closest thing you'll get to action for the next week, will be your left hand."

The redhead smiled sweetly. "Aw, Roxas, you know very well I use my right hand for that."

Another outburst of laughter from the backseat.

"Shut the fuck up, Demyx. I swear if you egg him on, I'll back this car up and dump your ass into that pile of your stomach's former contents!"

Silence engulfed the car quickly and the blonde turned back around in his seat, took in a deep, calming breath and started to pull forward. He mustered the most pleasant face he could manage as the panels of the window opened. A stern-looking middle aged woman looked out at him.

"$6.95."

Roxas nodded quietly, the pleasant look wiped from his face by her grim appearance. He yanked the money out of his wallet, deciding it would be better not to ask Axel to pay for his own meal. Giving the young man an excuse to open his mouth was sure to be detrimental to his, already waning, pride. He handed a ten dollar bill over before taking the large white and red bag offered to him. He tossed it over to the expectant idiot beside him and took his change when prompted.

"Hey," Axel began. Roxas looked over in a panic, ready to jump into action. "I didn't get any sauce."

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief.

"Also, my dick on a bun is missing."

Roxas didn't think twice. His overwhelming embarrassment took over his body and became a reflex of its own. Before he knew what had happened, his foot was on the gas and he was speeding off. Out of the drive-thru, away from the McDonalds and down the street. He knew he would fail tremendously if he attempted to glare either of the two stooges who were laughing themselves silly, back intro silence. His face was burning way too much for that.

"You realize you're in serious trouble now right?"

Axel took in a couple of deep breaths before he could reply. "But it was sooo worth it, Roxy. Sooo worth it."

Roxas gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He really really really hated being the designated driver.

* * *

Have a suggestion for another Doo-Wop? Let me know. Thanks for reading! Feedback and criticism is always welcomed!


	2. At Least It Wasn't a Screw in the Tuna

Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans

* * *

A/N: Inspired by an episode of Keenan and Kel in which Kel dropped the screw in the tuna.

* * *

Doo-Wop 2: At Least It Wasn't a Screw in the Tuna

* * *

Axel jogged into his roommate's bedroom. A look of sheer panic was etched into his face. He leaned over the blonde's sleeping frame and violently shook the slumbering man.

"Rox! Roxas, wake up!"

Roxas swatted at the man before groaning miserably. "I just dreamt I had a sweet afro."

Axel gave the man a sideways look. "Roxas, come on! I need help!"

Roxas sighed before rolling over to catch sight of a pair of panicked, emerald green eyes.

"What? What on earth could possibly be more important than an afro at," The blonde paused to look over at the clock on his bedside table. "8:30 in the morning?"

"Tuna in the cake."

Roxas stared at the redhead currently leaning over him. "Isn't a little early to be going on a drug trip?"

"No, I dropped tuna in Xion's cake batter."

Roxas perked up a little bit, a wild look in his eye. "You dropped what in the where, now?"

Axel shook his head before sinking onto the bed beside the blonde. "She was in the living room and I was the in kitchen and I was looking for creamer and then I decided I wanted tuna, so I went into the pantry and got the tuna but then I needed a can opener and the cake batter was near the can opener so I opened the can and I dropped the can, Roxas. I dropped the fucking can!" Axel blurted all in one breath.

Roxas yawned and gave the man a questioning look. "You were going to just eat the tuna out of the can, with coffee?"

"Rox! Focus! Xion! Kill!"

Roxas sleepily ran a hand through his messy disheveled locks. It was too early to start thinking. And much too early for his best friend's antics. He'd already been disturbed once when Xion had come bustling through, her hands full of groceries as she demanded access to Roxas' oven. The blonde remembered muttering something, but had no idea what she had wanted to use it for. Someone could have snuck into his room and convinced him to kill a president or two when he was has half-asleep. Anything to get them out of his face.

"What was the cake for anyway?"

"Namine's bake sale. Which starts in about, an hour."

Roxas nodded, suddenly remembering his little sister telling him about that. It was a fundraiser for art supplies for her high school.

"Huh, well… Sounds like you're boned." Roxas replied, flopping back down onto his pillow. He pulled the sheets over his head. The blue-eyed man sincerely hoped that if he tried hard enough, he could will his green-eyed problem away.

"You're just full of solutions aren't you?" Axel said sarcastically while poking the half-asleep lump in the side through the covers.

"Mmm." Roxas answered while attempted to shimmy away from the physical prodding.

"Come on, Ro –" Axel paused mid-sentence and sniffed the air, a smell that could only be described as sugary fish, wafting through his nostrils. Axel felt his stomach bungee jump into his feet. His heart was going a mile a minute. He could hear the string of expletives coming from Xion in the kitchen. Not long after the slamming of an oven door, he could hear the hard stomping of feet. He could also swear he could hear the death march playing somewhere in the distance.

Roxas peeked his head from up under the covers.

"So, after she kills you, cremation or burial?"

"Cremation. I want you to keep the urn so it can be a constant reminder of how much you suck as a friend."

"Can do." Roxas agreed with a small smile before burying himself back up under the covers.

* * *

Have a suggestion for the next Doo-Wop? Let me know! :) Criticism and comments are always welcome!


	3. Never Dare to Dance Naked in the Winter

Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans

* * *

In which Roxas has to own up to a dare from Axel. Inspired by Jenna Marbles.

Doo-Wop #3: Never Dare to Dance Naked in the Winter

* * *

Axel was absolutely giddy at the moment. Nothing was more exciting that the look of pure unadulterated nervousness that was scrawled across the face of the shorter blonde man that was standing next to him. The two of them were standing behind a man who very much resembled a life-sized pin cushion, his body riddled with tattoos and piercings in various places; places, the young blonde man behind him was not aware could be pierced. The pair were inside of a vibrantly colored tattoo and piercing parlor. There were various images adorning the walls, from intricately drawn dragons and cherry blossoms and some of the most bad ass abstract pieces of art either of them had ever laid eyes on.

This is where a game of Dare and a bottle of plum wine, the previous night, had led the pair.

The game had started innocently enough. A few playful dares like: "How many marshmallows can you stuff in your mouth and still be able to say 'Chubby Bunny'?" or "Stick your head out of the window and sing the first verse to Teenage Dream".

But as the alcohol waned so did their inhibitions, and the dares got more and more… daring. The redhead guessed things were slowly getting out of control after Roxas, the blonde beside him, Triple Dog Dared him to go to the Dollar Store down the street, go down any aisle and whisper into the ear of the person closest to him for them to: "Pipe the fuck down." Or maybe it had been after he had dared Roxas to quietly sneak open condoms into people's baskets when they weren't looking.

But the tip of the iceberg, what had led them to this place, right here, right now, was the last dare Roxas had given Axel. A dare that involved Axel, a brown paper bag, a camera, some nude dancing and a globally popular Korean pop/rap song.

"I don't really have to do this, do I?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Uh, let me think about it for a second… yes!" Axel replied with an audible smirk.

Roxas looked over at the taller man with pleading eyes. "Oh, come on, Axel. No one can even see your face in the video."

"Doesn't change the fact that you made me do it. And not only did you make me that damned "horse hop" dance, you made me do it in 40 degree weather. Weather, mind you, that no man's… 'Mighty Python of Love' has any business flapping about in."

Roxas rolled his eyes and decided against throwing out any kind of insult out of fear of worsening an already bad situation. The last thing he wanted was to leave this place with piercings in unmentionable areas. "But I don't want to crap on my face. We can't both walk around looking like we should be extras in a Lil Wayne video. One of us has to look like a presentable upstanding citizen. There has to be balance in this relationship, you know." The blonde man argued

"I take offense! I look just as upstanding as you!" Axel protested. Roxas stopped and looked over at his boyfriend with a dubious look. "Okay, so maybe the under eye tattoos are a little…suspicious. But now we'll both be equal on the edgy hipster scale. Now, _that's_ balance." Axel countered before grabbing the blonde man's hand and leading him over to the front counter.

Axel pointedly ignored any further complaints from the male beside him as he greeted the rather tall man, ears littered with piercings, commanding the store.

"Hey, Luxord, long time, no see."

"I'd rather we skip the formalities, Ax. Getting another touch-up so soon?" The blonde man answered shortly. His voice held a heavy Port Royale accent. Roxas was unsure if the guy was being mean or if this was just his usual disposition.

"Nah, not today, Luxord. Though that insidiously beautiful masterpiece on my back will probably need some love sometime soon. No, today I'm because someone here has to make good on a bet."

Luxord quirked up a brow before finally noticing the wide-eyed young man standing beside him. "Is that so?" The tattoo artist looked Roxas up and down before continuing "You sure about that? He looks a like he'd break at the mere sight of my needle."

Roxas instantly decided he did not like this guy. Axel stifled the laugh he felt bubbling in his chest. The instantaneous nature in which his boyfriend's face changed from wide-eyed to 'pissed off' was comical.

"No, actually, we're here for a piercing." The redhead corrected.

"Ah, well, then." Luxord gestured for the two to follow him towards the back.

Roxas looked around suspiciously at the surprisingly barren room as the other two men talked about his impending doom. The walls were white sans a couple of pictures and the blonde man very much felt like he had just stepped into a doctor's office. Luxord gestured for the blonde man to have a seat on a large brown seat. Roxas hesitated and looked over to Axel who gave no comfort. Instead, the tall redhead gestured towards the seat with a flamboyant flourish. Roxas frowned before giving a near audible gulp and taking a seat.

Luxord walked over the already squeamish blonde and gently titled him back before repeatedly wiping at the patch of skin above the man's right eye. Roxas fought back any and every urge to punch the guy, kick his boyfriend's shins in and take off. Axel looked on in delight. He quickly whipped out his phone, realizing that this was the kind of stuff that needed to be caught on camera. Luxord placed two dots on the, soon to be pierced, area.

"How's that look?" he asked after handing Roxas a mirror to check it out.

"Sweet." Axel said, before he gave the man an approving head nod.

"Good-bye potential jobs in Corporate America." Roxas sighed in anguish, before leaning his head back against the cushion of the chair. He handed the mirror back over with a melodramatic flair.

The blonde tattoo artist looked up the camera brandishing redhead. "He sure about this?"

"Nah, but I am." Axel grinned sadistically.

Luxord gave them both a look before shrugging. Money was money. And in Luxord's eyes a bet made, was a bet to be honored. He moved back over to his little metal table of supplies and unwrapped a sterile needle.

"Alright, I'm going to talk you through this and you're going to relax, otherwise this needle's going to go straight those pretty little eyes."

Roxas let a small whimper escape his throat. Axel grinned devilishly.

"Alright, take a deep breath in," Luxord instructed. Roxas complied. "Now slowly, let it out." Roxas felt a slight pinch, but made no move or sound. He'd very much like to keep _both_ of his eyes, thank you very much. "Now, you're going to feel a little pinch as I put the jewelry in," Roxas continued to be as still as a corpse until he felt the man's hands leave his face. "And there you have it. Axel if you try to skip out on paying I won't hesitate to let Xigbar use your skinny ass as a jump rope."

Axel smirked before ending the video and fishing out his wallet and $45. Luxord snatched it from the man. "You've got 3 minutes to admire it before I kick you out. I have other customers." The man left the room without so much as a formal good-bye, leaving the other two men alone.

Axel looked over to find Roxas steadily staring at the two metal balls that peaked from the top and bottom of his blonde brow.

"I never knew it was possible, but you look even hotter than before." Axel commented before walking over to his boyfriend. He took the shorter blonde by the chin before giving the unsure man a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked timidly as a pink flush dusted his cheeks.

"Hell, yeah."

Roxas gave himself the once over in the mirror again, closely examining the silver balls above his eye. He had to admit, this dare wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it'd be. It had to be miles above dancing in front of a store naked. And if Axel found his new eyebrow piercing to be hot, well, that was just an added plus.

* * *

In case you were wondering: Yes, Axel had to do the Gangnam Style dance in the nude with a brown paper bag over his head. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, don't forget to send me any possible ideas for the next Doo-Wop and don't forget to be awesome! ;D


	4. Right Side of the Wrong Bed

Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans

* * *

Inspired by Daylight by Maroon 5, Drunk by Ed Sheeran and a very tremendous romantic failure of my own, that's been two years in the making. Journey with me?

* * *

Doo-Wop #4: Right Side of the Wrong Bed

* * *

Axel hated daylight. Actually, hate may have even been too subtle of a word. He deplored, loathed, and detested it. He hated the way the sun felt so entitled to rise over the buildings of Radiant Gardens and wash the city in the orange glow of a new day. If the redheaded, green-eyed man could have his way, he'd perch himself on the highest cliff or mountain with some kind of semi-automatic weapon and personally take the fiery orb down. What he lived for was the cloak of night. The promise of being hidden from society and their prying eyes. And as oxymoronic as it may or may not sound, He lived for the promise of a particular crown of golden blond hair, a specific pair of cerulean blue eyes and the sarcastic quips of a certain young man. Daylight, eradicated any and all of those opportunities.

Axel rarely slept on nights like this. Though, he'd acquired the somewhat childish habit of squeezing his eyes shut when he saw the first tinges of blue take to the sky. It made things significantly less awkward when those aforementioned specific pair of cerulean blue eyes opened again.

The redhead stole a glance past the sleeping form next to him, at the clock precariously mounted on the wall above them both. It was a couple minutes past 6 am. His nemesis was just waiting to crash his party.

"Axel?" A voice coated with the huskiness of sleep, jolted the man from his two-way staring contest between the clock and the sun.

"Yeah?" He answered back, trying his hardest to match the other man's tone.

"Were you just glaring at the clock?"

"N-No. What kind of weirdo do you think I am?" The redhead stammered intelligently.

"You really want me to answer that question?" The other man answered with a smirk before gently pulling out of Axel's arms and stretching lengthwise.

Axel rolled his eyes as a means to validate the fact that he was most certainly not ogling the bare-bodied blonde next to him. "Nice to know you wake up with that attitude of yours, Roxas."

"It's all a part of my irresistible personality and endearing charm." Roxas answered with a stifled yawn after lying on his back, his arms folded beneath his head.

"Good grief, I hope you keep a stock-pile of laxatives."

The blonde looked over at the redhead, his eyebrow cocked in a questioning manner. "Why?"

"Because you're so full of shit. Told you to lay off that fast food, backs a person up like a motherfucker."

Roxas let out an incredulous laugh before hitting the man square in the face with a stuffed Moogle. Axel sputtered momentarily, the creature's stuffed red pom-pom landing directly into his half-opened mouth.

"Brat. Is that anyway to treat a gift?" Axel finally managed to reply grumpily while manually trying to scrape the bits of fuzz that were now plastered to his tongue.

"Nah, but it's the perfect way to treat an asshole," Roxas replied with a glowing smile. He rolled out of the bed, taking a moment to pull on a robe, before his bed buddy decided to enact his revenge. "I'm going to go make coffee, want anything with it?"

"Toast… and a razor for my tongue, please."

Roxas let out a mischievous laugh that rang through the bedroom long after he'd made his way to the kitchen of his small one-bedroom apartment. Axel sat up still spitting sporadically as a means to clear his mouth of all traces of the red fuzz. He let out a string of curses under his breath as he pulled himself from the blonde's entirely too comfortable futon. He stretched, taking care not to knock over any of the blonde's various knick-knacks that littered the room. From his images of Jimi Hendrix and Johnny Depp to his paintings from various local artists and ticket stubs and flyers for shows the blonde had been to or in; Roxas' room left little to no space for the entirely too tall red-haired man to move about in. It was an artists' veritable wasteland and that was just the way Roxas loved it.

And it was this artsy love that caused the two to become… 'Acquainted'.

Well in actuality, the two of them met during an after-prom party on the beach, during Roxas' senior year. The two of them, after a few too many, had wound up huddled together in a large, possibly man-made, hole. They talked under the stars and Axel taught the young blonde the mechanics of kissing. The two left that night not thinking to get the other's number.

A couple of months after Roxas' graduation, however, they met again. Roxas, was leaving rehearsal for a local production of Aladdin and was off to meet a friend. Axel and two of his best friends had just cleaned up at a Battle of the Bands competition and were on their way to celebrate at a Hookah lounge, when the two literally, crashed into each other, by way of Roxas opening the glass door to the theatre and Axel hastily rounding a corner, dancing about with a handful of prize money. A swollen nose, a thousand profuse apologies, and some hastily connected hazy memories later, the rest became history.

Well, not really. Revelations and Confessions were still quite foreign to this newborn relationship.

The redhead pulled on his bottoms from last night and trudged to the bathroom. The effects of sleeping approximately three hours were settling in around him like a thick cloud. He hoped a couple of icy splashes of water from Roxas' undoubtedly winter affected pipes, would keep the impending dark bags waiting to seat themselves under his eyes, at bay. The redhead gave himself the once over in the mirror. He smoothed his hands over the purple diamond-shaped tattoos under his eyes. Convinced that his morning breath could easily be mislabeled a weapon of biological warfare, he sloppily gargled a bit of Roxas' mouthwash before ambling out of the blonde's bathroom and over to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough. You realize you probably primp more than a Kardashian sister, right?" The blonde joked as he slid over a plate of eggs, toast and turkey bacon and a mug of coffee to the redhead's seat at the little bar. Axel looked down at the plate with a half-smile. Roxas always went above and beyond.

"Hey, don't compare me to them. This is all natural beauty. That's the best that Photoshop and MAC cosmetics can do." Axel answered taking a bite of his toast.

Roxas scoffed into his coffee mug. "Apparently someone needs another mouthful of Moogle pom-pom."

"Try it and someone's going to get their ass kicked up and down this apartment."

"Goodness, Axel is that anyway to talk about yourself? I mean, I know you're weak and everything but you're not even going to put up a fight?"

Axel paused before giving the blonde a chiding look. In return he received an innocent batting of long blonde lashes. In a display of utmost maturity the redhead picked up a small corner of his scrambled eggs and flicked them at the man next to him, narrowly avoiding getting the yellow mass into his coffee cup.

"Whoa there," Roxas said in a warning tone. "You fuck with my caffeine and there are going to be some serious repercussions."

Axel leaned in, a smile tugging at his lips. "Will there be spanking involved?"

The blonde rolled his eyes before picking up a damp dishtowel and smacked his personal space invader on the bare shoulder with it. "Down, boy."

Axel made a face of feigned disappointment before doing a double-take at the mug in the man's hands. It took everything in the redhead's power to not propel half-chewed turkey bacon across the kitchen. Roxas frowned. "Any particular reason you're attempting to choke to death in my kitchen?"

"Your mug," Axel coughed after taking a long gulp of his coffee. Roxas looked down at it, then back at the redhead with a playful smirk. The redhead cleared his throat before continuing. "It does not say, 'Fifty Shades of I Don't Give A Shit'."

"Oh, but it does," Roxas started as he jumped down from his stool. Axel watched suspiciously as he walked around the bar into the kitchen. He bent down and rattled some dishes before popping back up, a grey mug with white writing emblazoned across it. "And so does yours."

Axel let out a loud hearty laugh. "Perfection." He laughed taking the mug from the blonde, trading a chaste peck on the lips, for the mug.

The entirety of their time together went much like this. Their jokes, barbs and various degrees of flirting passed just as quickly as their time. Only intensifying Axel's hatred of daylight.

It was about 7:30 when the redhead had finally recollected his clothing from around the apartment, much to Roxas' amusement. 7:45 when Axel had gathered all of his other belongings, guitar and mug included. 7:52 when Axel was standing in the doorway of the blonde's apartment.

"Text me when you finally get home, okay?" Roxas smiled softly.

Axel returned the look and nodded. He kissed the blonde's forehead, the tip of his nose and finally a soft kiss on his lips. The redheaded musician backed away, giving a small salute as he began his descent down the hall. He tried to pretend that the sound of his heart dropping into his intestines wasn't audible. And very much wanted to believe that he wasn't the weird one as the few people who dared to be out this early on a Saturday, gave him looks for visibly scrubbing at the tears that he wouldn't allow to fall.

This was why Axel hated Daylight. Forced to leave a comfortable truth for a clumsily created façade he couldn't handle. Axel knew hope was nothing more than prayer's lazy cousin. And that too many times had his prayers been deemed unimportant enough to ignore. Right now, however, with his carefully created barriers just begging to collapse, he had to hope. Hope that when it all fell down around him later, that the promise of a particular crown of golden blond hair, a specific pair of cerulean blue eyes and the sarcastic quips of a certain young man, would still be there.

* * *

A/N: And that's all she (me) wrote. Not as funny as the first three, I know. Stone me, if you want. This is just a drabble-y thing I don't know what to do with. I don't know if this should be another story or if I should just leave it as is... Help? This was just something I needed to write before I could continue with anything else. Next Doo-Wop will be funnier, I promise! Let me know what you thought via review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	5. Video Game Sales and Valentine's Day

Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans

* * *

Inspired by a picture I encountered on Instagram and the song Billions by JoJo (sorta) In which Axel and Roxas 'celebrate' Valentine's Day.

Happy Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day everyone!

* * *

Doo-Wop # 5 Video Game Sales and Valentine's Day, Don't Mix.

* * *

Axel was boned. Plain and simple. In one afternoon, he'd undone all of his planning and meticulous avoidance of malls and stores. He sighed heavily as he stared down the reason for his despair.

'_Damn you, Dead Space 3.'_ He mentally cursed the video game as it stared back at him from the TV stand.

Valentine's Day was a week away and he'd somehow managed to spend the money that he'd been saving for months now, at a huge Buy Two Get One Free sale at the game store. Granted, his boyfriend wasn't very big on the holiday. In fact, the blonde haired, blue-eyed man had called it a money-sucking, fabricated, display of shallowness, but that didn't deter Axel from wanting to do something special for him. He sighed and paced the length of his dorm. He needed money fast.

It was at this precise moment, that his phone alerted him of an email that quickly caught his attention.

* * *

Roxas sighed as he trudged into his dorm. He was extremely tired. Struggle practice had been particularly tiresome. Seifer had been doing everything he could to make the blonde man want to exchange his foam bat for an AK-47 and blast the irritating idiot away. And not only that, it was Valentine's Day and he hadn't seen his red-haired boyfriend all day.

Granted, Valentine's Day was just a day designed to suck the wallets of those in committed relationships, dry and make the single people of the world feel depressed and insignificant. Still, seeing all of the happy couples on campus made him miss Axel. He traded his jeans for a pair of sweat pants and flopped onto his bed.

He had about five minutes to rest before a solid knock came at his door. The blonde man perked up a little and jumped up to answer it. Already half-sure of who was on the other side, he swung it open only to have the smile be replaced with absolute horror.

"Holy fuck on rye!" He yelped as he jumped backwards.

Ronald McDonald was at his door. Literally. Crazy red hair flying in all directions contrasted sharply with the pale white face. Roxas felt the blood drain from his face as he continued to back away. He _hated _clowns with the fiery passion of a thousand burning rainforests. And there was one _right here_. He scrambled over to his desk and picked up his struggle bat.

"Don't you come any closer, or I'll beat the McNuggets out of you!" He threatened. The clown didn't look fazed at all. Instead he smiled, stepped forward and reached into his pocket for something. "I'm warning you. I'll hit you so hard I'll piss off every Happy Meal on earth."

The clown continued to advance and held out a small box and opened it. Inside there was an exceptionally shiny Mickey Mouse watch. Roxas blinked at it for a second, not quite comprehending what was going on here.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roxy." The clown said with a smile.

Roxas' mouth dropped open at the familiarity of the voice that came forth. It took him a moment but then it finally clicked. The green eyes and purple under eye tattoos finally came forward.

"Axel? What the fuck, man?" Roxas squeaked, still trying to gather his bearings.

"I sorta spent all my money on video games. So, I got took a job doing some Promo work for McDonald's." Axel explained.

Roxas let out an uncomfortable laugh. "W-why?"

"Because," Axel shrugged. "It's our first Valentine's Day and I wanted to do something special, you know." The redhead was suddenly very appreciative of the heavy white make-up on his face. He was sure it was covering his undoubtedly red cheeks.

Roxas moved forward and examined the watch in the other man's hands. "You didn't have to –"

"I wanted to," Axel cut him off. He took the blonde's hand, took the watch out of the box and placed it on the other man. "I know you hate the holiday and everything, but I wanted to."

Roxas smiled up at the taller man. "You're such a sap, Ax."

"Eh, I have my moments. Plus, I knew seeing your face while I was all dressed up like this, would be priceless." Axel grinned deviously.

Roxas rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that little bit of information for a second and instead, reached up and kissed the man on the lips. "By the way, I'm still going to beat the hell out of you for nearly giving me an aneurism." The blonde whispered.

"I know. But it was so worth it." Axel responded.

From that day forward, Roxas was no longer afraid of clowns. But he did in fact, beat the McNuggets out of Axel.

* * *

It's so fluffy! Haha. Thank you guys for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in that little box below. Oh, by the way, if you liked the last drabble, I've turned it into a 'Three-Shot.' Part One is up now and don't worry, it's nowhere near as depressing as the drabble itself. So, check it out if you want. :)

Thanks again!


	6. Billions

**Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans**

* * *

**Billions**

A fluffy little drabble inspired by one of my favorite songs. Yes, I changed my Pen-name. Don't be alarmed.

* * *

Doo-Wop #6 Billions

* * *

"_And if its zero gravity I'm still pulled right back to you_

_Nothing's impossible with a love so astronomical_

_So trust when you watch me go. I'll orbit back to view." _

– _Billions - JoJo_

Axel had a bad habit of being incredibly irrational. When the sun dipped beneath the large buildings that scattered themselves along the horizon of Radiant Gardens. Long after the normal bustle of nightlife had died down. While millions or perhaps billions of other people were tucked beneath the warmth of their covers, Axel thought. And it never really took too long for innocent thoughts to take a dive into the waters of unsupported worries and fears.

It was the norm when Roxas went back to Twilight Town.

Axel considered himself incredibly lucky to have the blonde. No matter how much of a sarcastic, moody pain in the left ass-cheek he could be. It was this thought of luck and just how much of it he had left, that kept him up on nights like these.

The restless man let out a deep huff of breath before rolling over so he could catch a glimpse of the clock. It was already 3:30 am. He had spent most of his time awake exerting his imagination. The ghosts of past moments shared in this bed lingering over his lips and limbs. Memories helped keep the doubt at bay. But they did little to help him sleep. It wasn't like he had work and class in the morning or anything, He let out a groan of frustration before flipping over as he debated whether or not it would be worth the physical exertion it would take to climb out of bed to dig some cold fried chicken and beer out of the fridge. He stopped mid-stretch as he heard movement come from the living room.

"The hell is that?" He whispered to himself.

There was no way someone was dumb enough to try to break into his house. He knew he had the physical attributes of a cooked noodle and Roxas could easily be mistaken for a prepubescent girl, but still.

Axel quietly lifted himself from the mattress before grabbing Roxas' Struggle bat that lay near the nightstand before tip-toeing in the direction he'd heard the noise. Axel stopped as he heard the familiar sound of the contents of the refrigerator being shuffled around.

"I know this motherfucker is not sniffing around _my _food." He grumbled to himself. He crept into the kitchen, careful to avoid any creaky floorboards before stopping directly behind the burglar.

"Alright, asshole, I'm gonna give you to the count of 10, to get your ugly, yellow, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead."Axel threatened.

The other intruder let out a yelp before jumping and hitting his head on the lip of the fridge.

"Hot fuck!" A familiar voice cursed before rubbing at his head and spinning around. "Axel? What the fuck, man?"

"Shit." Axel dropped the bat and closed the gap between them. He began patting at the area Roxas had been coaxing, only to get swatted away.

"It's fine. You scared the crap out of me more than anything."

"_I _scared you? You're the one playing Assassin's Creed: Midnight Snack Edition at 3:30 in the damn morning." Axel paused. "You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"I took the red-eye. I was trying to surprise – Hold on. Did you quote Home Alone? Did you seriously use a Home Alone line as a legitimate threat, while holding a Struggle bat?"

Axel felt his face heat up a little. "I was desperate. Shut up."

Axel rolled his eyes as he heard Roxas stifle his laughter and clamber on top of the counters. The blonde reached over and flipped on the switch, bathing the kitchen in blinding fluorescent dingy light.

Axel blinked hard trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden change.

"You look like a Courage the Cowardly Dog villain." Roxas observed.

"If this is your new way of flirting, I don't approve." Axel answered with a frown.

"Have you been sleeping?"Roxas asked, leaning in to get a closer look at the redhead's face.

Axel shifted uncomfortably. He was perfectly aware just how dark the circles under his eyes has become and how pallid his skin had gotten over the course of the past week and a half. He immediately looked away, trying to dodge eye contact, but Roxas physically followed each direction his face went in. Roxas' place on the counter made it significantly harder to for Axel to use his own height to avoid the inquisitive gaze.

"I'm going to take your squirming as a big, fat, no." Roxas said.

Axel shrugged. "Guess it's sort of hard to sleep when you're not here."

"This have anything to do with the fact that I was within a 10 mile radius of my ex the entire trip?"

Axel gave a light shrug. Roxas let out a tired sigh.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're nothing but a giant puppy? Leave you alone for five minutes and you start thinking your owner is never coming back." Roxas joked as he reached out and rested a hand on either side of Axel's face.

"What can I say? I'm high-maintenance."

"Yet, when I ask you to come along, you always say no."

"I don't like planes."

"You're afraid."

"Of what?"

"You tell me."

Axel sighed. Unable to pull out any real fake-outs when he was this close his boyfriend.

"They'll think I'm a freak."

"Sora's got that one covered. Try again."

"I don't have a job, right now."

"Neither does my dad, economy's tough. Besides we just graduated. Give it a few months. Try again."

"They'll realize that I'm not good enough for you." Axel blurted. Somewhat shocked by his own admission. His exhaustion was officially playing with his head. What he intended to hold in and ran across his tongue and out into open air. Roxas narrowed his eyes a little and Axel couldn't tell which direction his slip up was going to take them.

"Remember that time ," Roxas started before pulling the redheaded male closer to him. "We went to that little World of Nations festival and we ran into that crazy astrologer lady."

"Yeah, she said our signs were incompatible outside of the bedroom and she doused me with some kind of demon water."

"It was Holy Water and it was because you called her a feeble old llama." Roxas corrected. "But after that when we were on out way out, she said something else. She said You were very much like the Sun, you have a lot of fire and that I was very much like Earth and that she may have been mistaken. Because from what she could see we were like walking models of the solar system. The Earth can't sustain itself without the Sun. The Earth gives the Sun a purpose."

"So?" Axel asked, the memory causing the ends of his lips to twitch upwards.

"So, let me explain you a thing: Even if there were a billion other guys out there who wanted me. Even if these billion other... douche-monkeys were the very essence of perfection, it wouldn't matter. The Earth revolves around the Sun. So no matter where I go, I will always orbit back in to view. You got that, you big fat dummy?"

Axel could feel the weight of irrationality and fear dissipate from his shoulders as Roxas thumped him on the forehead and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I got it." Axel replied.

Roxas leaned in as if to kiss the other male before quickly dodging to the side, effectively faking Axel out. He then maneuvered away from Axel before jumping down from the counter.

"Now that was an asshole move." Axel scoffed.

"Who told you I wasn't an asshole?" Roxas joked. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" He turned around and gave his boyfriend a crafty grin before disappearing into the bedroom. Axel rolled his eyes before he followed the blonde with a sly look of his own.

Earth was overdue for a rotation around the Sun.

* * *

Notes:

Roxas' Birthday (in my head) – May 13th – Taurus -(Earth element)

Axel's Birthday(in my head) – November 20th – Sagittarius (Fire Element)

Fluff-tastic, ain't it?


	7. Organization

**Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans**

* * *

I've recently started watching City Hunter and Killer Girl K again (K-Dramas. On Netflix, also easily found on YouTube and maybe Dramafever. I highly recommend them both.) which inspired this little drabble that I think I might like to turn into a full blown, plot twisting, mind screwing, story. (Let's just ignore the fact that I have two stories in progress I have yet to finish, 'kay?)

* * *

Doo-Wop #7: **Organization**

* * *

"All right, Number Eight, focus. We're just going to do this like we did in training, got it?" a familiar voice spoke through the young adult's ear piece as he lay on a darkened rooftop. His hands tensely wrapped around his weapon.

"Yeah yeah. Unbunch your panties, I got this."

Number Eight fidgeted minutely underneath the dark blanket he lay under. He checked his timer and the set up of his sniper before he scratched at the band of the generic dark beanie his hair was tucked underneath, uncomfortably. He hated the thing but since he insisted on the crazy style he wore his already attention attracting red hair in, He was all but forced to wear it. According to his superiors, his sense of style and covert operations didn't go hand in hand.

He rested his face against the scope once more. He'd been scolded about his restlessness so much he could essentially feel the newspaper that he was usually popped with, collide with the crown of his head. He checked the timer again. He had about a minute before the President of Ssang Corporation showed. A minute before his bullet melted. A minute before he went from a simple chronic fuck-up, to the real deal. He resisted the urge to tug at the beanie again.

"There he is! Line it up. You've got about 45 seconds left!" The voice hissed in his ear.

Eight jumped slightly and peered through the scope. He spotted the target. A portly, vertically challenged man. His hair more gray than brown and balding slightly in the center. The man, allegedly responsible for some illegal in vitro fertilization operations and embezzling, looked as harmless as the crazy man that greeted the redhead on his way to Starbucks every morning. Eight swallowed, his finger easing towards the trigger.

"Wait!"

Eight halted the same time the exclamation assaulted his ear drum. A young man, roughly a year or two younger than Eight, blocked his sight. The obscurer of his shot held a head full of beach blonde hair and a diminutive stature.

_Shit Snacks._ He mentally growled.

"Stand down, Eight."

The redhead looked over at the timer.

29 seconds. He quickly scooted over and realigned his shot.

"Fuck that_." _He responded before pulling the trigger just as the blonde male moved away. The bullet easily pierced the back of the man's head, sending him down to the ground like a sack of cinder-blocks as his timer hit zero.

A cacophony of screams and gasps erupted from below as he quickly broke down his perch. He looked over at the crowd once more catching another glimpse of the blonde. Cerulean blue eyes were wide and blank. Even from this distance the frantic heaving of his chest as he struggled for air was apparent. Blood painted his face in an intricate pattern.

Eight found himself stuck in his crouched position as he watched the young man turn around frantically searching for the source of the gunshot. He looked up directly at and through Eight, unable to see actually see him in his place in the overhanging shadows.

The assassin's heart dropped as he recognized the wild terror racking the young man's frame. _Sorry, Kid._ He knew firsthand that watching the light in someone's eyes extinguish right in front of you was never something you could ever really get over.

"Eight, get your ass out of there!" His superior scolded loudly snatching him from his musings.

"Coming." He answered shortly before grabbing his stuff, doing a quick double check of his area. Still crouched low, he paused momentarily and cast a glance back into the chaos. He looked back over to where the blonde previously stood. He could hardly be made out, now swallowed up by the frenzied crowd as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you." Eight muttered towards the ambling blonde, before turning on his heels and vanishing into the night.

* * *

I think this nicely counteracted the last chapter's fluff-fest, don't you? If I were to turn this into a full story, this would most likely be the prologue. ;) So, feel free to tell me what you guys think!

Notes: Ssang is the Korean word for twin. according to the very non-reliable Google Translator and my even more unreliable Korean skills.


	8. Residence Halls

**Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans**

* * *

Doo-Wop #8:** Residence Halls**

(Next Drabble will be SoRiku, I promise.)

* * *

Roxas heaved a sigh as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out of class before the other students could cause their usual doorway congestion. He was on the edge of an Philosophy-induced headache and the last thing he wanted was to be shoulder to shoulder with a bunch of equally impatient college students. He snatched his iPod out of his pocket, turned it on and slid his headphones over his head. The second to last thing he wanted was for someone to walk up to him and start up some friendly conversation. He'd discovered that blasting music was the best way to keep people away.

With a bit of power walking he'd made it back to the student residence halls. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cream colored wall. Letting the coolness of it press against the back of his mid-afternoon sun abused neck. His mind had all but left the present when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He jerked away from the wall and snapped his eyes open to find a man, that nearly towered over his 5'8 frame, giving him a concerned look. The man mouthed a sentence at him and it took him a second to realize his words were being overpowered by a pounding bass-line and electric guitars. He tugged the headphones off of his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a hernia or anything. Just making sure you weren't dead or something."

Roxas blinked suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still in the lobby area and even more aware that his face was on fire.

"Oh. Oh, no. I just... Philospohy." He sputtered as he found himself unable to look away from the man's piercing green, almond-shaped, eyes.

The man flashed him a smile that seemed to come straight from a Colgate commercial. "Ah, that makes sense. I'm actually surprised you aren't dead. That class has been known to kill. Especially if you're taking is with Ansem. " The man turned and pressed the down button for the elevator again. The previous car having been taken by a buzzing group of freshmen.

"I don't doubt that." Roxas muttered with a frown as the day's complicated lecture regarding Plato's Cave came back to the surface.

The man turned back to him and stuck out a hand. "I'm Axel. A-x-e-l. Get it memorized." He winked and Roxas had to mentally scold his knees for threatening to give out.

"Roxas." He replied as they shook hands. "Nice hair." He absently complimented as he managed to peel his eyes from eyes to the entirety of the man's lean frame.

"Thanks. According to my roommate. I solely keep the hair gel industry in business."

"Don't doubt that either." Roxas chuckled.

Axel smiled at him letting a hand run through the red spikes. "And what about you? What kind of voodoo goes into that style?"

"Hm? This? I call it the "Wake Up and Say Fuck It."

Axel laughed as the doors to the elevator opened. "So you're saying it just naturally does that whole 'ocean wave shape' thing?"

The blond blinked and reached up following the contours of his hair. "Well, yeah."

"Cool. What floor?"

"Uh, third." Roxas answered trying to inconspicuously examine the shape of his hair in the silvery wall of the lift.

"I wasn't insulting it or anything. I actually think it's pretty cute." Axel's voice was at least three inches closer than it had been previously. (Not that Roxas had been doing auditory measurements or anything crazy like that.) Roxas turned around, trying to will the red hue from creeping up over his cheeks.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Axel asked, a brow raising.

Roxas shook his head meekly. "No. Just not used to compliments, I guess." He answered as the elevator doors opened. The two of them stepped out.

"You're kidding, right? Someone with a face like yours isn't used to compliments?"

"So you live on the third floor, too? I've never seen you around before." Roxas squeaked. Quickly changing the subject before his face was redder than a Santa suit.

"Makes sense. Because every time I see you, your head's down, headphones are on and you have this 'I'll pee on all of the things you love' face going."

Roxas furrowed his brow. "I do not make a face like that. Wait, how many times _have_ you seen me?"

"Yes you do. And quite often. I live in 25. Hi, neighbor."

The blond cocked his head to the side as they walked up to their side by side doors."Huh." He breathed. He silently ran through the weeks he'd been living on campus, trying to figure out how exactly he managed to miss that hair.

"A whole six weeks into the semester and you don't even know who's next to you? For shame. I could be some serial killing, borderline personality case and you wouldn't even know it."

"Still could be." Roxas grinned, eyes still dancing from one door to the other.

"True. Guess the only way you could really find out is by hanging out with me. "

Roxas turned back to the tall redhead. "Wow. That was impressively smooth. Been waiting all semester to use that?"

Axel shrugged with a slight smile and Roxas couldn't miss the blush that dashed across the taller man's cheeks. Roxas straightened himself and smiled at the mini-confidence boost that came with the knowledge that Axel had in fact, been flirting with him. "Well, I'm done with classes for the day." Roxas offered.

"So am I."

"And I haven't eaten anything today."

"What a coincidence. Neither have I."

"You're making me ask?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who initiated conversation." Axel defended.

The blonde male rolled his eyes. "Wanna go get some food?" He asked in an exaggerated monotone.

"Why, I'd love to!" Axel answered complete with a flurry of animated hand movements.

He walked a couple steps over, unlocked his door and threw his book bag inside. Roxas did the same, feeling uncharacteristically comfortable with the lean male. Roxas had a tendency to do more of what he'd done at the start of their conversation. A lot of tripping over syllables and blindly searching for elusive words, but somehow he was managing quite well. Almost as if the two had met before.

The pair began their decent back downstairs, sharing a comfortable, steady, conversation. Little did they know, that that initial meeting would evolve into numerous late night conversations. That their flushed faces would develop new meaning as passionate kisses were exchanged. And that one day, after graduation caps were tossed into the air and secure jobs were under their belt, they'd be sharing an elevator not to walk to separate dorm rooms, but to walk to their new shared apartment where they'd begin life as an always sarcastic, constantly eye-rolling, happily married couple.

* * *

Got Diabetes yet? This little drabble (even though I'm sure it's too long to be considered as such.) is totally inspired by the Supreme Court decision regarding DOMA. Marriage Equality/Basic Human Rights for all. :)


	9. What if I Kissed You?

**Doo-Wops from Various Hooligans**

* * *

****My best friend said if I wrote her a SoRiku drabble based on a Drake song, I'd get Taco Bell.

Major, major thanks to my new beta, Slaycinder! She is an awesome human being, editor, and writer. (You should all go check out her stories.)

* * *

Doo-Wop #9: **What if I Kissed You? **

_(Trying to imagine how it might sound_  
_If I just yelled out_  
_What if I kissed you right now_  
_Would it bring us any closer_  
_Take a weight off of our shoulders)_

* * *

Riku was something of a connoisseur of adrenaline rushes. He spent many hours chasing the highs associated with having the ever-loving shit scared out of him. The thrill that came along with hopping onto rollercoasters that were too large, climbing heights and pulling stunts that constantly reminded him that he was, in fact, nothing more than mortal. But the fact that he accomplished them made the actuality of his mortality feel like a debatable theory. But as the twenty-year-old lay stretched lengthwise on his couch, that fight-or-flight response felt suffocatingly heavy in his veins. He sat rigid on the cushions, wishing that somehow one of the fantastical monsters from the horror movies he frequently binged on, would come up through the cushions and drag him down. His best friend sat cross-legged on his floor, frozen. The game controller he'd been holding, nearly fell from his hands. Riku chewed his lip as the brunet's spine slowly twisted to look him full on in the face with hazy eyes, his frowning lips poised a question.

"What did you just ask me?"

Riku swallowed thickly before he turned his head to look at the ceiling. "N-nothing. I didn't say anything. Must have been the neighbors or something." The man reached up to swipe at his achromatic bangs. Riku took a quick swig of his beer, hoping the angle of his hand could hide his coloring face.

"Liar. That was you. I _heard _you."

"Sora, I think you're hearing things." He chuckled dryly.

The couch-lounging man kept his face angled away from the accusing brunet. He _knew_ he was in deep shit. Sora was not letting this go. He heard a bit of shuffling, a slight noise from the television signaling the game had been paused, and movement. By the time the silver haired young adult mustered the courage to turn slightly and peek in the direction of his friend, the scent of beer and an underlying scent of the ocean wafted over him, fueling an outbreak of goosebumps.

"You're blushing."

"It's hot." Riku offered lamely.

"Liar. You have the A/C running on high."

Riku cleared his throat, frozen in his place on the sofa as furrowed eyebrows and blue eyes set sternly, stared him down. Stubborn dispositions were caught in an impasse and they both knew it. Sora unwilling to let Riku's little slip fall away. Riku unwilling to admit he'd let the alcohol swimming through his system bring vocal life to thoughts he frequently had these days. Thoughts regarding his best friend and how he would respond if –

"What if I kissed you, right now?" Sora spoke, his tone low and curious. "That's what you said isn't it?"

The silver haired male stayed quiet. Sora moved closer so that they were staring at each other directly. Riku averted his gaze to the back of the sofa. He opted to take the silent route. No longer trusting his alcohol-addled mind to come up with a viable excuse.

"You-you want to kiss me?" Sora continued. He paused momentarily, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "How would we explain it?"

Riku sputtered nearly choking on his saliva. He sat up explosively nearly causing their foreheads to collide. "E-explain..." He trailed off.

Sora looked at him coolly, the haze in his eyes almost all but cleared. A smile danced on the left corner of his lips. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the composed one." He jumped up on the sofa, sitting where Riku's head previously lay.

"You're considering it?"

"Riku, I've been considering it for years. Imagining how it would sound out loud. I just never could."

Dozens of questions played on Riku's lips. Each one stillborn and underdeveloped, coming out in sputters. He closed his eyes, processing the new information. He turned back to Sora, who in turn looked at him expectantly.

"You're serious? You're not just fucking with me right now?"

"While that is my favorite past time when I'm not whooping your butt in video games," Riku gave a dubious scoff at Sora's words, nearly missing the brunet easing towards him. "I'm serious. I'm yours. If you want me to be." Sora fidgeted with the lining of his jeans, seemingly depleted of his beer-induced courage that had gotten him that far. Riku scrubbed his moist palms onto the thighs of his jeans before he leaned over and caught the shorter man's lips in an awkward kiss. He caught more of the corner of Sora's lips as the young man had fixed his eyes on the dark carpet. The awkwardness of the moment lasted a few more moments before Sora's head turned, making the kiss full-on and perfect in its clumsiness. After long moments passed and air became vital the two pulled away, foreheads still connected.

"Can we even afford to be this open with all of these emotions?" Sora asked, panting lightly, brow slightly furrowed. Riku blinked his mind now impaired from both the alcohol and the sensations from their shared moment. He contemplated the implications of the question. The possibility of their life-long friendship being forfeited if it didn't work. Friends who might not agree. Society's possible shaming. Riku looked the blue-eyed keeper of his affections square on. Another dose of addicting adrenaline pumping through him

"I'm willing to take on any and all debt from this if you are."

Sora gave the silver-haired man a goofy grin and kissed him again. "Good. Because I don't really care who knows it."


	10. ¿Soy Un Dorito?

**¿Soy Un Dorito?**

Okay, so this is an overdue drabble request for Moonlit Lover. Her prompt: Roxas is a k-pop fanboy and Axel walks in on him while he's having a "moment". This wound up being much longer than intended and I'm sorry it's so late! (College and all...) I hope you enjoy it! I promise to get the others done and posted soon!

Happy AkuRoku Day! (Expect 2 more Akuroku Day posts from me!)

If you really want to laugh, go watch the dance version of Sherlock by SHINee so you can get the full picture. Go ahead, I'll wait.

* * *

Roxas let the weight of his body slump entirely against the door of his apartment as soon as he got through its threshold. A long-suffering sigh escaped his lungs as he locked the door with exaggerated force. After 8 long hours of answering phones and staring at various computer screens, he was finally home. Customer Service for a small computer company was more much more taxing than it sounded. This was especially so when dealing with frazzled, frustrated fools who really had no business owning a computer in the first place. Honestly, he'd lost track of how many people came in confused about the fact that yes, you have to _pay for_ Wi-Fi and if you do not charge your laptop the battery _will _die..

The blond man shook his head as he walked further in. He didn't really want to think about it. He tossed his keys onto the nearby coffee table before he gave a declaratory shout of "I'm home!"

In return, however, he received only silence.

"Axel?" He called out again. He raised a pierced blond eyebrow upwards as he checked the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen and laundry room for his boyfriend.

He almost always beat Axel home. The only time he ever beat the redhead home was when Axel decided to work a little overtime. He wandered back into the living room with a thoughtful expression. If Axel was working overtime that meant Roxas had at least an hour to himself, two hours tops.

He donned a grin as he turned on his own laptop, immediately going to YouTube and going into his secret playlist. He played around with the volume until he found a comfortable volume. Loud enough to where he could feel the bass in his chest but not loud enough to really disturb his neighbors. His grin widened as the beginnings of a well-kept secret begin to unravel and fill the small apartment in the form of fluent Korean and an up-tempo beat.

Roxas, the textbook definition of a human pincushion with his 5 tattoos of varying sizes, two gauges, eyebrow piercing, and tongue ring was a begrudging K-pop fan.

The music easily revitalized him from an overworked corporate drone to an upbeat closet dork. He moved the coffee table and danced around the living room as he sang along with Big Bang, the words flowing from his lips with practiced, perfect fluency. The benefits of having a great-grandmother who insisted he and his sister, Namine, learn the language.

"Know heritage. Don't be too good like father." She'd said in her broken English as she wagged a condemning finger at his aloof father. However, his current love (because it was most certainly not an obsession) stemmed more from his sister. For her, it all started with K-Dramas, and easily translated over to K-pop as she became infatuated with the soundtracks and stars of the shows. And somehow, as Namine wildly danced along to ss501 and Se7en every day, Roxas found himself being sucked in. He'd tried to fight it, really he did. In the beginning, he tried to stick with some of the more Indie artists.

He had nothing against the more popular bands, he just liked his music videos sans pastel pants and shiny suits, thank you very much.

But that was all before that fateful day he wandered into his sister's room while searching for one of his hoodies. It was then that he'd been hypnotized by BoA's flawless dance moves in _Eat You Up. _Before he knew what had happened he was mindlessly singing 2NE1 and Super Junior around the house on a daily basis.

Axel knew little to nothing about his musical tastes, although the two of them listened to Epik High and MFBTY together. Roxas had even used their little musical sessions to teach Axel a little Korean here and there but that was as far as it went.

Roxas felt goosebump trail along his arms as his music video playlist switched to a new song. _Sherlock _by SHINee had been his latest learning endeavor. He loved the dance routine and badly wanted to perfect it. If he could only keep up with Taemin..

He took a moment to set the video to full screen and began dancing and singing along, following the dance moves with practiced fluidity. He cursed a little as he missed a step at the 1:25 mark. Quietly,he berated himself and went back about thirty seconds, jumping right back in. And…nailed it! He smiled a little at himself and kept going, now completely immersed in the music.

His dedication, however, left him completely oblivious to some of the finer details: His singing had gotten quite loud. Loud enough that he could not hear the footsteps approaching on the outside and loud enough that he could not hear the keys jingling and the lock tumblers in the front door turning.

He was going to nail the 1:55 mark, this time. He felt his heart slam against his chest from anticipation. He was about to own this shit. He matched Taemin's footwork perfectly as he belted the lyrics.

"Soyongdorichyeo – Oh shit fucking damn." He cursed as he froze in place. A pair of emerald green eyes watched, sparkling with amusement. A shit-eating grin taunted Roxas as Axel leaned against the doorway of the living room.

"What have we here?" The man asked, grin only growing in size as Roxas felt his ears and face burn. If there was ever a time for a person to spontaneously combust, now would be perfect.

Roxas spun around and turned off the music, slamming the laptop closed with more force than absolutely necessary.

"W-What are you doing here?" Roxas sputtered as soon as he could reclaim a few traces of his voice and dignity.

"Last time I checked, I lived here." Axel responded his voice a few octaves high with the strain of holding back his laughter. Roxas winced at the sound.

"You know what I mean." Roxas scowled. "You weren't here when I got home so I thought you were working overtime."

"I stopped to get take-out." He held up the bag of Thai food to emphasize his point. "So, what is this? When Axel's away Roxas will play boy band leader, is that it?" Axel joked. Roxas rolled his eyes attempting make his disgruntled appearance overpower his burning cheeks. Axel stood up straight and made his way over to the blond man and his laptop. "And what was that last line? Because I may only have my two years of high school Spanish to lean on but it sure as hell sounded like you said 'Soy Un Dorito'. Axel grinned as he wrestled the laptop from the blond man's iron grip. "So are you Cool Ranch or Nacho Cheese?"

"Fuck off." Roxas grumbled with a petulant frown. "It's Soyongdorichyeo, you asshat. Translates to 'it swirls'. It's a good song." He slouched further.

Axel let out a loud guffaw as he opened the laptop and took a look at the paused music video. Roxas cursed mentally. He knew he should have shut the damn thing down. "Are you kidding me with these outfits, right now?"

"Not taking this shit." Roxas grumbled under his breath as he snatched the machine from the laughing man and stomped off toward their bedroom with a loud huff. He tucked his computer underneath the bed and plopped down on the bed. Axel followed behind shortly after, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry. It's just – you've got to be kidding me with this. And their name's SHINee? Really?"

"They're a good band with good music and Taemin's one of the best male dancers in the K-pop world."

"Taemin?" Axel quirked up an amused brow.

"The one with the long reddish hair." Roxas clarified.

"Ah, of course you're partial to the redhead."

"Shut it." He growled, returning to his slouched, pouty demeanor.

"No, no, no." Axel ran a hand through his own red locks before climbing up onto the bed and pulling Roxas close to him. "Don't do that whole pouty shutdown thing. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I just...you – Señor Badass, Mr. Takes No Shit from No One doing synchronized dance routines. It's not something you see every day."

Roxas gave a non-committal grunt as he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and a gentle kiss placed on his temple.

"How about this," Axel started, his breath ghosting over the blond's ear. "How about we sit and you show me exactly what about Taemin is so damn special and then after I'll show why natural red heads do it better?"

Roxas couldn't control the simultaneous shiver down his spine nor the stifled laugh that escaped his lips. With a begrudging sigh, the blond man leaned over and pulled the computer from up under the bed. For the rest of the night the pair stayed in bed and ate their take-out as Roxas educated Axel on the ins and outs of the K-pop World. Afterwards, Roxas allowed Axel to show him just what the red-haired man had meant by "natural red heads do it better".

All in all, it was a very informative night.

Fin.


	11. Home

**Home**

Happy Akuroku Day! (This actually counts as a drabble clocking in at under 500)

_"I don't need another taste of your lips, to know I'm home when we're lying here like this. The world could end today, the sun could just fall. Here in this bed we've made, we're safe from it all…" - Home by ZZ Ward _

* * *

Axel woke slowly, eyes creeping open as they adjusted to the steady stream of sunlight pouring through the window of their cramped little dorm. He didn't move as his brain shifted from the haze of the static-filled and faded dreams to the current feel of a warm arm snaked around his bare waist. He smiled slightly as he recalled the fresh memories of lips against his neck, the feeling of being engulfed in warmth and the passion-filled friction of skin on skin. He smiled as his head began to swim slightly from the recollections. It was the most blissful kind of hangover, in his opinion. He shifted and turned around slowly so as not to wake the sleeping form next to him until he had his bed companion in his sights.

Blond hair was messy, spilling over crinkled sheets in perfect disarray. Axel watched as the other man's chest rose and fell rhythmically. His face was set into an effortless neutrality. It was a rare expression these days as the man's features were usually stained with sadness or marred by furrowed brows and indignant lips. Axel supposed it was to be expected when one was at war with their entire family. Roxas' relatives were not exactly accepting of his college roommate turned best friend, becoming his boyfriend. Yesterday had been the worse, having been kicked out of his family home. Axel's family hadn't exactly been the ideal "Welcoming Committee" either but they were trying. Their friends seemed to question their decision as well. They'd both grown tired of the many different ways a person could try to phrase: "Are you sure?" without sounding like an ass.

Axel sighed, taking in the view appreciatively. Unable to help himself, he wriggled closer and reached up to run a hand through golden locks of hair before he placed a short, gentle kiss on Roxas' lips. The blond man stirred lightly and it wasn't much longer before unfocused blue eyes were staring back at Axel, blinking drowsily. Roxas stretched, the heat vanishing from the red-haired man's torso.

"Morning." Axel greeted his voice hoarse and throat abnormally dry. It was hard to tell if it was from sleep or the previous night.

Roxas blinked a bit more before awarding his red-haired boyfriend a wide grin. "Morning."

Without another word, Axel reached up, running his fingers through the other man's hair, earning a content sigh. Axel smiled. It didn't matter how many walls caved in on them or how many roadblocks shot up in front of them. At the very least, here in this bed, they were perfectly safe from it all.

Roxas wound his arms back around Axel and scooted in close before quietly whispering:

"With you, I know I'm home."


	12. He Will Be Loved

**He Will Be Loved**

I'm like 99.9% sure this is AU with strong canonverse undertones and aftertaste. This is what happens when I listen to Adam Levine at midnight while having AkuRoku feels. Inspired by She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

This is my last AkuRoku post of the day! Hope you guys had a great 8/13!

_"...I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile._  
_And she will be loved..." She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

* * *

Axel's eyes flew open. Not quite startled, not quite alarmed. But very much attuned to the tiny tap-tap-tapping at his window. Gentle plunks of acorns and small pebbles colliding with glass. He sat up quickly, pulled back the curtains and looked out. Even in the dead of night he could recognize the shadowy silhouette on the front lawn.

He was back.

Axel threw his sheets from his body and briskly stumbled to his front door, he had to bite back curses as he went. It was nearly 3 am and the last thing he wanted was to wake everyone. When he yanked the door open, the young man, a year younger than himself, stood. His diminutive frame soaked through from head to toe. Axel blinked in confusion. The rain had stopped an hour ago. How long had he been walking?

The blond stared back, stoic-faced, muscles tense, a dark hood over his head that hadn't been in place before.

"Roxas..." Axel breathed before he pulled the boy inside.

And just like that, the levees broke. They broke in a stream of undignified whimpers and soul-wrenching sobs. They broke alongside trembling limbs and clutching fingers. They broke with muffled screams and curses, damning the unfair weight placed upon him and questioning life's lack of instructional manuals.

And just like that, Axel was set to the task of tending to the blond teen's shattered remains of self-worth, clumsily trying to put them back together with lackluster glue in the form of shaky phrases of veneration. Even after a year of these sessions, he had not yet realized that pride was akin to porcelain, if nicked and scratched, it only became more prone to damage until altogether impossible to fix.

He watched the blond suck in stuttering, hiccupping breaths. He watched as the young man rubbed at his cheeks, watched as he carefully avoided the purpling skin around his eyes and lips. There was bound to be more littering his arms and torso.

"You're staying here." It was not a question.

Roxas nodded without a word and followed the taller man to his bedroom. Roxas did not question the small duffle bag near the door nor did he question the fact that it was packed with clothes that were just his size. Axel sat on the far end of his bed, back facing Roxas as he changed. In his mind he could hear his own words echo through his head: "Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" The memory dredged up the acerbic taste of regret. He turned his head slightly as he felt his mattress shift.

Roxas slowly curled into a tight ball, knees tucked into his chest. Axel gingerly pulled the blankets over the young man as he crawled into bed next to him. He carefully wrapped the still trembling blond male's waist and pulled him close, not at all missing the quiet, content sigh. Right now, it did not matter what Roxas had endured out there. Whatever sanity shattering enigma had been uncovered was for another day.

Tonight, he would be loved.


End file.
